


I See You, Too

by The_Rose_That_Blooms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accepting, Angst, Ballroom, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Party, Romance, Sherlock being soft for reader, Tears, Wedding, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_That_Blooms/pseuds/The_Rose_That_Blooms
Summary: "I haven't told you this yet," he confessed flashing her a self-satisfied smirk, "but I always loved dancing.""Oh." You blinked, taken back by the image of Sherlock twirling like a ballerina an hour ago while he was with Janine."May I dance with you?" He offered a hand.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	I See You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a contribution to the Sherlock fandom!

If someone told (Name) she'd be having the best day if her life after this, she wouldn't have believed them.

The following night was eventful; John's wedding may have been one of the occassions Sherlock wanted to avoid for specific reasons but he was grateful to have attended. 

Capturing a murderer (attempting to be a murderer, maybe) at his best friend's party eased the anxiousness flowing inside Sherlock's veins. 

But he still had a job to do: mingling. That's what John wanted for his best man—for Sherlock to belong. 

The guests already had partners. Molly had her fiancee. Mrs. Hudson wasn't even a partner in the first place. John and Mary—inseparable. Janine? Off dancing with the guy Sherlock deduced 30 minutes ago.

He was treated like a ghost. If this is what mingling is, Sherlock would be happy to leave. Besides, John wouldn't be seeing him for a while; the groom was occupied.

When the consulting detective strolled out of the venue unnoticed, he didn't expect to run into a 'forgotten' guest. 

(Name). She was his friend, a novelist—not a journalist. A pro at collecting data from everyone she can encounter except Sherlock himself. Too kind, naive and unbearably shy. Donovan's very distant relative. Stunning in a midnight-coloured gown. 

Yet here she was: alone.

As if sensing his presence, (Name) turned around, cocking her head to the side. "Good evening, Sherlock. "

"Ah, (Name). Hello!" The sociopath grinned although the huge smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Sherlock wanted to escape stealthily but given (Name)'s perceptive eyesight, that would be a challenge.

"The roses are in full bloom," (Name) noted, a faint smile in response. Her eyes were glistening under the full moon but she quickly spun back before Sherlock could find out she was on the verge of tears. Her hands were clasped behind her back; a nervous habit.  
"Here to gaze at them?"

Sherlock took a step forward until they stood side by side.

'Here to leave, actually,' is what Sherlock would like to say but he thought it would just ruin the calm atmosphere so he shut his mouth. Instead, he nodded wordlessly.

"Did you leave Janine to get some peace and quiet?" 

He stared at her then at the sky while unconsciously tucking his hands inside the pockets of his coat. "What about you? Left a poor bloke for roses?"

"Oh, Sherlock," (Name) mused, chuckling slightly. "I thought you had keen observation skills. You'd have known I haven't brought a companion with me to the wedding."

"Ah, yes. You're comfortable alone."

"I am."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No. Not really. Silence is to be appreciated, though."

"I see."

"Would you?" she suddenly inquired.

Sherlock hummed curiously, not getting what she meant. "I'm sorry; what was that?"

"Would you like me to leave, I mean? I-I'm being a nuisance, am I? I'm sure you just wanted to process everything that just happened. Maybe a take a visit to your mind palace. I'm bothering you, am I?" Tensing up, (Name) unclasped her hands to encircle her stomach as if holding herself together. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Sherlock tried to look at her face but she kept her head down, locks of hair covering her expression along with the shadows. She certainly looked sorrowful.

"I'm not needed. John's not here. You want to be alone. B-But I can't go back there knowing I wouldn't belong." Her frail body shook. Sherlock heard her choke back a sob as she added, "Plus I'm not a good companion. I just make things awkward."

"Are you..." Sherlock began, slender fingers reaching out to push the curtain of hair hiding her face and found that she was indeed crying. Was it something he said? Had he made her cry? 

"Don't look."

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" Gently coaxing her to face him, Sherlock frowned. It was definitely his fault. Usually, sociopaths don't feel guilt, however, seeing (Name) cry burdened his conscience. 

Before he got a good look at her tear-stained face, (Name) buried her face in her hands, the tears unstoppable. "Don't...d-don't look."

He ignored her—for a good reason, of course. He wasn't completely emotionless. He knew when to stay and when to leave. (Name)'s body language did not state the latter.

"John would come running if he saw you crying. Maybe give me a punch in the face. Now, that's quite a wedding spectacle." 

She stayed unamused, silently weeping in front of him. Her frail body shook. Sherlock was almost afraid she would topple down by the passing breeze. 

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know... Why a-are you watching?"

Good question. "I cannot permit you to be alone. No one should be."

Huffing, (Name) hastily wiped her tears to face his blurry form. "Huge words for a high-functioning sociopath."

"I assume my speech half-an-hour ago was considered the huge one," he stated, "I even caught a murderer."

"Yeah, th-that's so like you." 

"Yet here you are: not being yourself." That wasn't so harsh, was it? Did he mess up again? Sherlock felt himself holding his breath.

When she answered with, "I don't belong when I act naturally."

He wanted to say she does. Of course, she does. It's him that doesn't belong. However, saying ao would be a lie and she had enough lies ever since Moriarty's death. Unlike himself, she had no one to turn to in times of doubts.

"I don't either." He smiled. Genuinely. He smiled because he knew it was the right thing to do not because he deduced how she would react. Sherlock figured he wanted to do something nice for this special day.

"You do belong," she piped out, wiping the last bit of tears away. Then, she faced him with one of those kind smiles. "You always belong with them--with John. You just don't see it."

She made a gesture as if to pat his shoulder but decided not to. "You may not see it but I see you. Always."

As soon as she spun on her heel to return to the festivity, Sherlock's hand had a mind of its own. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her close to him until their bodies were only inches apart. He looked scandalized. 

"I haven't told you this yet," he confessed flashing her a self-satisfied smirk, "but I always loved dancing."

"Oh." You blinked, taken back by the image of Sherlock twirling like a ballerina an hour ago while he was with Janine.

"May I dance with you?" He offered a hand. 

"I don't da—"

"Nonsense." Sherlock didn't need to ask for permission as he grasped her left hand and placed it on his shoulder then led her right to clasp his own. "I'll lead you to it."

Any other protests she had was left unheard as he began 'dancing' with her, spinning her around and swaying with the beat of both their heartbeats.

It was actually...fun.

(Name)'s eyelids fluttered shut as he guided her movements, his hand firmly placed on her waist.

She was pulled out of her trance the second Sherlock declared something. With his smooth voice of silk, she almost melted into a puddle. 

Smart is the new sexy indeed.

"I cannot tell how many times you cried behind my back... Well, I actually can judging by the redness of your eyes and the dark circles along with using different handkerchief's in one day. But that's not the point. What I want to say is," he started, pausing for effect, "I see you, too."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the best wedding she has ever attended.


End file.
